guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rabid Bear
the rabid bear also appears to have a knockdown unrelated to Leviathan's Sweep, but I've only seen him use it once, because I was knocked down casting Meteor Shower. After that attempt I've stuck with skills that cast in under 3 seconds and never been knocked down since (since I don't block) --Falseprophet 09:29, 5 September 2007 (CDT) The ritualist elite skill Wanderlust can help immensely by keeping the bear knocked down while you continue to beat on it. Cast it outside of the arena, wait for it to recharge about half way, then attack the bear with a full spike. I was having trouble beating this as an ele until I tried Wanderlust with Mark of Rodgort Lava Font Smoldering Embers Fireball and Breath of Fire (Fire Attunement and heal). I also tried several knockdown builds unsuccessfully (I was going to try a Steady Stance-Drunken build next, but didn't need to). --Falseprophet 05:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I don't remember the Rabid Bear using any skills during the Sneak Preview weekend. Was it just luck for me or was he updated at official release? And, does he still deal like 2-10 damage per hit? (T/ ) 18:26, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I don't understand what kind of quest this is supposed to be. It seems to be a lighthearted and fun quest, since you must kill the bear using the club that does 15-15 damage. And if I could actually go in there and beat the bear to death with the club, even if it required some strategy or thought, it would be fun. But the bear is level 24, has natural regen, and uses Defy Pain, Dolyak Signet, and Troll Unguent, ensuring that the club (and for that matter, many other weapons) will be completely ineffective. I can kill the bear with my assassin, but it doesn't complete when I use daggers, and figuring out exactly when to time the "death blow" with the club that does ~0-2 damage on an enemy that may use Defy Pain at any moment is futile. The quest virtually screams "use a spirit spammer and switch to the club while you watch the bear die". Well, what's fun or lighthearted about that? I'm not whining because I can't complete the quest, I'm just saying I don't get it. You're given a silly weapon with a funny name and told to beat a bear to death with it, then you're put up against a level 24 super-tank that can only be beaten by good players with certain tricks. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 14:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :This quest will throw PETA into overdrive --Blue.rellik 22:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nah, it's clearly labeled as "Rabid", PETA doesn't care if you dispose of dangerous animals. Now, the Rabbit trap that leads to Nulfastu Earthbound... (T/ ) 22:25, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::But I doubt they would like even a rabid animal beaten down with a big lump of wood with spikes in it. That's only a few steps above beating seal cubs --Blue.rellik 22:26, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::But, we protect innocent Junundu in Gate of Desolation mission. Surely that atones us for all our crimes! Like when I cast Immolate on helpless Moa Birds...Oops! You didn't see that. :o (T/ ) 22:30, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't worry, all of us will eventually get destroyed by PETA, especially for all the worms we massacred in pre searing because they made a fun sound when they died. =D Maybe that was just me, but they did make a fun sound!--Gigathrash 22:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Use Backbreaker, Entropy. Much more satisfying --Blue.rellik 22:34, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Kinda hard to get 10 Adrenaline without killing it... My favorite is still Star Burst though. :D (T/ ) 22:35, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Dark Fury + Mark of Fury + Infuriating Heat + Enraging Charge. If you're lucky it'll survive the first hit so you can break some backs the next hit........yeah I should try that build --Blue.rellik 22:37, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::W/N/R's with 2 Elites FTW! The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Of course. It is impossible to bring a real necro or ranger with a party. Silly me --Blue.rellik 23:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Actually, W/P with Signet of Aggression would work better. (T/ ) 23:01, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Damn killing this thing for the quest is frigging hard. One of the hardest and most annoying quests in the entire game --Blue.rellik I, as a ranger, found it annoying. i tried the UW solo trapping build with flame trap instead of whirling defense. he survived it. i tried an ab high degen build. Failed. i tried the build i easily killed magni the bison with. failed. i resorted to using For Great Justice!, Lightning Reflexes, and spamming Dragon Slash continuously for 20 seconds, then using block skills and using Healing Signet after knockdown from Leviathan's Sweep until i could repeat. I used no skills whilst defy pain was active when his hp was low, spammed dragon slash until he almost died, then switched to the club and used "Finish Him!" . Also, i believe there is some knockdown issues with this. In a build i tried, i was spamming "You Move Like a Dwarf!" and occasionally he didnt get knocked down. I also believe his recharge for Troll Unguent is faster than normal, but that might just be me :He does have Dolyak Signet. I like the idea of using "Finish Him" while holding the club - that means you don't have to deal that last 0...10 damage with the club, just cause DW for win. Good strategy. (T/ ) 17:25, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Duh -.- stoopid me heh. No knockdowns, but yeah, make sure he doesnt have defy pain up, and if it is, just attack him normally to ready the spammage, as soon as his health jerks down, spam the combo until his health is very low, then do it. I'll admit I didnt get to swap over the first 2 times, but, for a guy, its a hell of a lot easier killing him with another weapon and having to restart than dying and having to restart. Returning to the explorable area with 15DP and no party is rediculous As a ranger, I also tried the DOA echo dust solo trapping build; did not work. Tried couple of other trap builds then, went back to basics. I carried dist shot, apply posion, screaming shot, troll, and the Norm skills 'finish him' an 'i am unstoppable'. Made rit secondary and brought along pain & wanderlust. Set the rituals just outside the ring; applied poison; stepped in enough to pull the bear; then proceeded to use screaming + posion. I used troll as necessary; hit dist shot once to stop troll (troll is at least 1/2 cast time but was using a shortbow AND was watching for it); and the bear died. But, I forgot to switch to the club to finish him off. Went right back and followed same steps EXCEPT switched to club and used finish him. Pain was nice and wanderlust knocked him down several times. Whole thing took just over a minute. Defeated the Rabid Bear as W/N without weapon switching It offended my sensibilities to think that I, a manly warrior type, couldn't defeat a foe with the weapon I was challenged to use. So, I resolved to actually USE the club... and only the club. My method wasn't quick or elegant, but I eventually overcame the beast using a combination of Grenth's Balance, Faintheartedness (to offset his regeneration) and the PvE Deldrimor skills Ear Bite, Brawling Headbutt, Low Blow (all of which use adrenaline.) Did I have fun? Not really. One would think a warrior would have little difficulty with a straight up melee encounter, weapon notwithstanding, but it's readily apparent (to me at least) that classes with deeper mana pools would have an easier time of it. The quest (almost literally) forces melee classes to use a nerf bat, which in turn shuts down everything that we are. Not amusing.--Malagra 03:06, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Try doing it with a paragon lol. Kudoz2u 22:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I used Ursan Blessing myself, worked fairly well except I had to cancel out of it and frantically heal myself once. Volfen Blessing though shouldn't have that problem with a high enough Norn title, the regen and a warrior's armor pretty much keeps his damage to a minimum. The club is extremely not fun to use. -Gildan Bladeborn 19:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Rabid Bear Cheats Would someone put in a bug code since I don't know how to enter it? The Rabid Bear is immune to "Finish Him!", immune to knockdowns randomly (i.e. sometimes it will be knocked down and other times not, despite fulfilling the conditions)... and unless severely spike-killed at the end will not in fact die when its health is brought down to 0. I just managed to whittle that damnable bear down to 0 health and then ended up continuously hammering on him for about 20 minutes after that, and his health just kept going down to 0 then wavering back up again, despite nothing being different in the process which likewise brought him down to that health level. "Finish Him!" was spammed on the bear at every given opportunity and did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even at 0 health the bear was totally immune to it. ~ SotiCoto 23:58, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :That's because when it says it ran away (but it didn't because they half-assed the coding of it) you just move again to find it's new location. It is virtually impossible to kill (I did once, but that was because I was bored) but you still have to find it at its next location anyway if you do manage to "kill" it --Gimmethegepgun 00:01, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: ... The Rabid Bear doesn't change locations. You can only be talking about the Nornbear, which isn't the same thing. Anyhow, I've found the only reliable way to beat the Rabid Bear is to go secondary Rit and spirit-spam. That method does far too much damage for the silly bear to possibly survive. ~ SotiCoto 00:26, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Err.... oops. Yeah, that's the nornbear, my bad. Anyway, what profession are you? --Gimmethegepgun 00:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Assassin. 'Killing' the bear alone wasn't the problem. Killing it 'with the Club' was the issue. My attempts to go secondary Warrior and smash it around with hammer attack skills were frankly rather futile. When it all comes down to it, the best way to beat that bear is with binding rituals. Bloodsong, Pain, Vampirism, Wanderlust, Earthbind & Shadowsong. Summon the Spirits in and stick Painful Bond on the bear and he goes down in no time (and I smack him with the club while it happens). Works for every class... and while it might seem like cheating, it was the only way I could do it. ~ SotiCoto 02:00, 3 November 2007 (UTC) He did not get knocked down because of dolyak signet, and the issue where he doesn't die at 0 is because of a bug with defy pain that shows the health being different than what it actually is. You can actually see the defy pain bug in action if you run WoH monk on a team with someone using endure/ defy pain. Kudoz2u 23:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC)